diathfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy "Danger" Moeg
Appearance Randy's skin is made of a glowing orange, magma-like substance. His skin is see-through and you're able to see his bones. He wears scale armor and duel wields spears. He also has a pair of mechanical arms located under his actual arms. Personality Randy is a bit of a loose cannon and can get out of control easily. He cares deeply about his inventions and machines and it takes a lot to get him to like someone. He also used to care about Imix, the god of fire. He used to burn something for him everyday and if he didn't he'd feel like he failed his god. Eventually, he got his sanity back and never associated with Imix again. Quotes "So I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is one of the recruits is dead. The good news is we have a new recruit who is dead." "I wanna ride it!" "That was totally wicked!" "Where is George R. Clavicle!? He's dead!" "Don't touch him! He's a ghost!" "Don't make me ambassidate you!" "We are gathered here today for the bonding of these two people. Duke and the trashcan." "Do you want to come to my embassy? It has a pool table." "You! You made me insane!" "You're under arrest! Nah, I'm just kidding." "I'm sorry I called you orange girl." "Do you want to see my dark whims?" "I'll shoot you right in the bum!" "I'm the real Governor Garland, you're a doppelganger!" Relationships Allies Sam Sam joined the mafia the same time Randy joined and has done multiple missions with Randy. Because of this, Randy started to like Sam and think he was an ok guy. Randy makes ammunition and weapons for Sam when he asks for them. Randy was a little put off when he realized Sam was almost entirely made of snakes but eventually got over it. Kedelig Jug-eum Kedelig was the one who recruited Randy. Because of this, Randy treats him with respect and they've grown into friends. Randy likes to go drinking with Kedelig and enjoyed going on missions with him but that rarely happened. Kedelig told only Randy he was leaving the mafia and invited him to visit him. And after Randy became sane again, Kedelig was the first person to find out. De Mona De Mona was a member of the mafia before Randy joined and he treats her with respect because she was his higher up. Duke Randy knocked Duke unconscious after he kidnapped Sirran, but after he woke back up Randy began to consider him a friend for some reason. Randy attempted to save Duke from being killed by Sam and Angelika but failed. After he was killed, Randy gave Duke a "proper" funeral and mourned his death for the rest of the day. Ostrava eventually realized and told Randy that Duke was the reason Randy started becoming sane again. Randy eventually learned Angelika ate Duke and was so furious that he attempted to kill her in the capital building. Acronym Acronym was the last machine Randy made before he became sane. Randy had trouble figuring out how to work him but eventually got the hang of it. Randy immediately liked him and thought he was the coolest machine ever. Randy was devastated by Acronym's death due to the fact that he couldn't repair him. Osala Osala was one of Randy's higher ups and he used to hate her. He didn't do anything to her because they were in the same mafia but if she wasn't he would of killed her the first chance he got. He also thought he was a much better engineer than her. After Randy became sane, Randy depended on her to make him gadgets and he admitted she was a much better engineer than him. Bang Randy didn't hate Bang or think he was annoying, he just didn't want Bang to step into his territory. He began keeping Bang away from him after Bang managed to play the keytar far better than Randy. After that, Randy began keeping him out of his room so he wouldn't be able to make weapons better than him. Randy eventually made some guns for Bang and wasn't too affected by his death. When Bang came back to life, Randy totally forgot who he was. Once Randy became sane he remembered Bang. Abilities and Skills History Backstory When Randy was one, Imix granted his village, Imixity, some of his power so they could fend off an army of warmongering orcs who were about to destroy his town. The orcs came with massive siege weapons and inspired Randy to want to become a mechanist so he could build his own machines and inventions. His village was able to defeat the Orc army and began to flourish with Imix's help. When Randy turned four he went to the blacksmith's college in New Inu to become a mechanist. When he was close to graduating, he realized he was the best blacksmith/mechanist in the entire college and decided not to waste his talents there so he moved to Kekakku. When he arrived he decided to begin worshipping Imix by setting fire to something every single day. He eventually became an arsonist and set fire to a warehouse. Little did he know Kedelig was doing a job in the building. Kedelig was able to escape and recruited Randy into the Jade Mafia. Mission One: Attack of the Grungs Randy was told to go with the new recruits on their initiation mission. After they arrived at Adam's poison plant, Randy, the Firbolg, and Adelaide went around back to the nearby lake. They saw a man beckon them forward and they went to the other side of the lake where they encountered a Green Grung and a Gold Grung. The two Grungs attacked the group and ended up killing the Firbolg. Randy promptly stole his dead ally's keytar which became one of his prized possessions. After that incident, a corpse began to rise out of the ground in front of him. It was a man with a slit throat. Randy and Adelaide brought this man to the rest of their group. Mission Two: Uncovering the Illusion Mission Three: Getting the Pelt Mission Four: Kidnapping the Diamond Infiltrating Serkan's House Mission Five: Raiding the Vault Mission Six: The Setup Mission Seven: Prison Break Trip to Imixity After breaking the Diamond Mafia leaders out of prison, Randy had a lot of time on his hands. He decided to visit Imixity and see his parents. Once he got there, he asked them if they knew how to summon Imix. Randy was told he'd need a cleric or strong fire magic user. Randy left town and on the way back to Kekakku he went to the magic college in Kandella to find a fire magic user. While in the college he met the god, Darrow, who had a statue in New Inu where Randy went to college. Randy groveled and asked if Darrow could summon Imix for him and Darrow said he'd mention something to the god. After that, Randy went back to Kekakku. Randy the Ambassador Saving Sirran The Life and Death of Duke The Meeting With Imix Joining the Topaz Mafia Mission Eight: Taking Down the Topazes Randy Runs Away Zombie Apocalypse Randy's Party Mission Nine: The Capital Battle Major Battles Randy, the Firbolg, and Adelaide vs. a Green Grung and a Gold Grung Randy, Sam, Angelika, Vogril, Adelaide, Ostrava, and Bang vs. a Quickling and a Redcap Randy, Sam, Angelika, and Vogril vs. a Catoblepas Randy, Sam, Angelika, Vogril, Adelaide, Ostrava, and Bang vs. an Annis Hag and a Banderhobb Randy, Sam, Angelika, Vogril, Ostrava, and Bang vs. three Mindflayers Dragon Mafia vs. Carl and Felicia Dragon Mafia, Topaz Mafia, Kristina, Scissor, and Reginold Hardet vs. SWAT Team Randy, Angelika, Vogril, Ostrava, and Ya Boy Steve, Acronym, and Duke 2 vs. Yang, Terry disguised as Yang, Harkon, Serkan, Serkan's wife, and Sam Trivia * When Randy first got into machinery, he attempted to create a cannon that would go on a turtle's shell. Unfortunately it didn't work. * Randy likes to joke with Kedelig and say he's a superior version of him because Firenewts evolved from the Lizardfolk. * After Randy took the Firbolg's keytar he began learning how to play it and eventually became a pro. * Randy has been diagnosed as insane by twelve doctors. All twelve doctors are dead. Category:Characters Category:Jades Category:Dragon Mafia Category:Topaz Mafia Category:Deceased Characters